


Giving in never felt so good

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Series: Traditions can change. And so can we [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: When Tony decides to tryout for the baseball team, he gets in. So Justin and Monty decide to introduce him to their new initiation.
Relationships: Justin Foley/Tony Padilla, Montgomery de la Cruz/Justin Foley, Montgomery de la Cruz/Tony Padilla
Series: Traditions can change. And so can we [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. New experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place early season 3. Monty never rapes Tyler and Ani doesn't exist.

Clay has finally done it. He has broken down all of Tony's defences and convinced him to tryout for the baseball team. Because he's actually really good at it. But the problem has always been Bryce. But now that he's left the school, there's nothing holding him back. I mean, Justin was on the team and he was cool. He personally didn't have a problem with most of the guys. Well, he thought Monty might be an issue but Justin says it was all Bryce's influence. That he was a good guy once you got to know him.  
  
So, when the day for tryouts finally arrived, he got out on the field and swung that bat like nobody's business. And, not to brag, but he was obviously in. Zach even said he thought he was just what the team needed. Coach announced that those who made the cut would be notified by the end of the week.  
  
Despite his confidence, Tony was nervous for the rest of the week. As the days went on, his hope diminished more and more. Then, on Friday, as the last bell of the day rang, he knew it wasn't going to happen. Sorry, Clay.  
  
Just as he walked out of school along with the herd of other students, he heard a familiar voice shout his name.  
  
"Yo, Tony! Wait up!"  
  
He turned to see Justin rushing towards him, his sports bag strapped over his shoulder.  
  
"What's up, man?" Tony asked once Justin got to him, panting for air.  
  
"I got you something," he said, a wide grin of his face.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Can't I just get one of my best friends a gift?" said Justin, putting a hand on his shoulder, which Tony immediately removed.  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"Close your eyes and take off your jacket."  
  
"What the?! No!"  
  
"Come on, Tony. Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Not even a little bit," said Tony, crossing his arms. Then Justin put on his best puppy dog eyes, begging over and over until Tony just gave in.  
  
"Fine," he said, taking off and handing over his leather jacket before closing his eyes. He heard Justin zip open his bag and take something out. But soon enough he felt a jacket returning to his shoulders. He put his arms through the sleeves, putting it on.  
  
"Now take a look," said Justin, clearly excited. Tony opened his eyes and look down at himself. He wasn't wearing his own jacket. He was wearing the Liberty Tigers letterman jacket. An item of clothing he had learned to associate with his enemies.  
  
"Congrats, man. You're in," said Justin, lunging forward to give him a huge hug, which Tony reciprocated with a mere double pat on the back (hugs weren't his thing).  
  
"What do you think?" Justin asked.  
  
"It's awesome. I can't wait to start playing."  
  
"Great. Now follow me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Well, I have to give you your present."  
  
"But you just did," said Tony, a little confused.  
  
"No, that jacket is from Coach. Your gift from me is this way. Come on," Justin said, making his way towards the football field. Tony didn't really care about the gift but he'd have to start bonding with his new team eventually. This was a good place to start. Plus, he had to get his actual jacket back. He followed Justin to the field and they moved across it, until Tony realised where they were going.  
  
"No, I'm not going in there," he said, planting his feet in the middle of the field, refusing to move any closer to the Clubhouse.  
  
"Look, Tony, I know a lot of bad stuff happened in there. But instead of letting Bryce haunt it, we want to turn it into a place where the team can become more united."  
  
"Oh yeah, how? And who's "we"?"  
  
"Come inside and I'll explain everything."  
  
Tony remained still, not moving an inch.

"Come on, dude. Don't you want to play a part in changing Liberty High for the better? If you won't do it for me or you, do it for Clay. I know how much he cares about you getting along with the team."  
  
It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Justin was doing.  
  
"You manipulative bastard. You know I'd do anything for Clay."  
  
"So...?"  
  
Tony sighed and carried on walking. Justin smiled and led him to the Clubhouse. When they got to the door, Tony was surprised to see someone else already there.  
  
"Monty? What are you doing here?" he asked the boy leaning against the door.  
  
"Foley didn't tell you his ridiculous plan?" Montgomery asked.  
  
"Hey!" Justin said. "You wanted to do it just as much as I did."  
  
"That doesn't mean it's not ridiculous."  
  
"Okay, that's it," Tony snapped. "Someone better tell me what's going on or else I'm outta here."  
  
Justin and Monty gave each other a weird look. Monty shrugged, turning around to unlock the door of the Clubhouse. Meanwhile, Justin turned back to Tony.  
  
"We figured that, after all the things Bryce did, we should find a new tradition for the Liberty Tigers. And we're testing it out on you."  
  
"Wait, so I'm your guinea pig?" Tony asked and the other two entered the Clubhouse.  
  
"Pretty much," said Monty. Tony sighed and went inside.


	2. Our new tradition

The Clubhouse looked the same but he couldn't see any cameras or polaroids so that was a good sign.  
  
"Take a seat," said Justin, gesturing towards the couch up against the wall. Tony sat down, Monty joining next to him. He looked expectantly at the other boys.  
  
"So what's this new tradition you guys cooked up?" he asked.  
  
Once again, Monty and Justin shared a look he couldn't figure out. Then Justin walked up to him and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Woah, what the hell are you doing?!" Tony shouted as Justin pushed his legs apart.  
  
"Calm down, Tony. We're just having a little fun," said Monty, wrapping his arm around Tony, resting it on his other shoulder. Justin's hand reached for Tony's jeans and palmed his dick through his skinny jeans, which made it very easy to notice when he was getting hard.  
  
"See, Monty? I told you he'd be into it," Justin said proudly. He continued, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper.  
  
"Up," he instructed, and Tony wasted no time lifting his hips, enough for Justin to pull down both his pants and boxers all the way down to his feet.  
  
"Wow, you're packing, Tony," said Monty, admiring his hard cock. Monty's hands seemed to like his body just as much as Justin's. They moved along his chest and slid under his shirt to roam the abs underneath. Justin began stroking Tony's cock, which soon had precum leaking from the tip. He tentatively licked around the head before he sank down on his dick. Tony let out a loud moan that was quickly swallowed by Monty when he kissed him. Tony let Monty's tongue explore his mouth, his concentration split between the guy kissing him and the guy giving him a blowjob. Monty pulled away and they both took off their shirts. Monty's hands began teasing Tony's nipples while he planted hard kisses along his neck.  
  
"Hey, Monty," said Justin, pulling off of Tony's cock. "Get down here."  
  
Monty slid down the couch next to Justin. He took Justin's place and took Tony into his mouth. Tony tried his best but failed to stop himself from bucking into the warmth wrapped around him. But Monty barely flinched, just taking the cock even deeper.  
  
"Fuck, Monty... that feels amazing," Tony moaned. Monty smirked up at him and it looked so sinful with a dick in his mouth.  
  
Then Monty pulled off. He and Justin both grinned up at him before both leaning in to lick his dick at once. Tony felt like he might actually explode from the pleasure. Justin and Monty moved in sync, their tongues desperate to reach every inch of Tony's dick. Justin moved upward to suck on the head while Monty began sucking on his balls. Justin enjoyed the taste of the precum on his tongue. Tony felt a warmth pooling in his stomach.  
  
"Justin, stop. I think he's about to cum." Justin listened to Monty's instructions and pulled away from him, causing a sad whimper to slip from his lips.  
  
"Why?" he complained.  
  
"You're not getting off the hook that easy," Monty said, with a sly grin that make Tony both nervous and excited at once.  
  
"Not that I'm not enjoying this but I thought you two were straight. I can tell that wasn't your first time giving head so where'd you learn how to give such killer blowjobs?" Tony asked.  
  
"I had to figure out some way to get cash while I was on the streets," said Justin with a shrug.  
  
"I fooled around with this guy named Winston a couple times. Taught me a few tricks," Monty said, blushing slightly.  
  
"He taught you well," said Tony, chuckling. Both the boys in front of him started taking off the rest of their clothes, revealing their naked bodies and erections. Before he could register what was happening, the boys pulled his pants and underwear off from around his feet and readjusted him on the couch, placing him on his hands and knees. Justin stood in front of him, his cock inches from Tony's face.

"Time to return the favour, Padilla," said Justin. Tony didn't even hesitate to take his cock in his mouth, sucking like his life depended on it. Behind him he heard the sounds of Monty rummaging through a cabinet. He found the bottle of lube he and Justin had stashed there earlier. He returned to the couch and sat down between Tony's spread legs.  
  
"You ready?" he asked, squirting some lube on his fingers. Tony couldn't speak with a dick in his mouth but Monty assumed the groan he made meant yes and slid a finger into the tight ring of muscle. Tony moaned around Justin's cock, causing him to let out a loud groan as well. Monty kept moving his finger in and out, enjoying the tight feeling around his finger. He pushed in another finger, scissoring Tony's ass for good measure. His fingers brushed lightly against Tony's prostate, causing him to let out a noise which was silenced by the cock in his mouth. Monty noticed the precum pooling on the couch underneath Tony's dick. After a couple thrusts with the third finger inside him, Monty thought he was prepared enough. He pulled his fingers out, causing Tony to make a sound of complaint.  
  
"Don't worry, Tony. I'll have you filled up again in no time," Monty said reassuringly. He squirted more lube onto his cock and stroked it before lining it up with Tony's hole. Tony pulled off Justin's cock to catch his breath, just as Monty entered him. He screamed, the pain almost unbearable. But then Monty bottomed out, stopping to allow Tony time to adjust.  
  
"Move," Tony grunted.  
  
"You sure?" Monty asked, a touch of care in his voice. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
  
"Stop being a little bitch and fuck me already!" Tony shouted, triggering something in Monty. He thrusted hard into Tony, making him let out an unexpected moan.  
  
"That what you want, you little slut?" Monty said, thrusting harder and deeper into him, setting a rhythm that sent pleasure coursing through Tony's veins. Watching Monty dominate Tony's ass got Justin even more desperate for release. He held the back of Tony's neck and guiding his head back onto his dick. With his concentration split, Justin had to resort to thrusting into Tony's mouth. Tony could feel his orgasm mere moments away as the boys fucked him from both ends. And apparently, the others were close too. Above him Justin made an in-the-moment decision and leaned forward pulling Monty in and kissing him. At first Monty was slack against him, the kiss highly unexpected. But then he kissed Justin back, deepening it as well. That's when his thrusts lost their rhythm and became erratic, till he came in Tony's ass. He continued thrusting as he came down from high, still lip-locked with Justin. The feeling of Monty's cum in his ass was enough to push Tony over the edge, his seed making a mess on the couch under him. Monty pulled away from Justin's lips and instead sank his mouth onto his neck, sucking deep enough to leave marks. Justin came, the feeling of Monty giving him a hickey too much to handle, and Tony swallowed every drop that spilled into his mouth.  
  
Justin and Monty pulled out of Tony. For a while they just sat on the couch, catching their breath. Then they got cleaned up and put their clothes back on.  
  
"Well, this would definitely make a fun tradition," said Tony.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to try it with the other guys," Justin said excitedly.  
  
"I wanna try it with Zach next. I've been wanting to get a taste of him for a while now," said Monty, biting his bottom lip, which, Tony had to admit, looked fucking hot.  
  
Tony drove home soon after, feeling even more excited about joining the baseball team. He had to find some way to thank Clay for convincing him to tryout. Then, out of nowhere, the thought of sweet, innocent Clay joining their tradition popped into Tony's head. Clay, on his knees, looking up at him with those pretty doe eyes with his mouth around his cock. Or lying on his back, begging for Tony to take him, sink his dick inside and fuck him till he moaned his name. Tony knew he'd have to take care of his erection as soon as he got home.


End file.
